Hyattsville PD Information
(return to Hyattsville PD Home) =Citizens' Information= Programs/Services Safe City Alert System Safe City Alert System Sign up today and start receiving important alerts on local public safety issues that could affect your home, business or facility. For additional information and to register to become a member, visit the Hyattsville Safe City Alert System information center. Statewide/National Crime Victim Resources This link is a complete resource for Statewide and National Crime Victim Resources, including: the Maryland Automated Victim Notification Service; General Victim Services/Referrals and Notification; Domestic Violence Services; Sexual Assault Services; Child Abuse Services; Drunk Driving Services; Legal Advocacy Services; and State Corrections Victim Notification Safe City Video Surveillance Assessment Select here to read the Safe City Video Surveillance Assessment - Final Report and Recommendations (PDF document) as prepared for the City of Hyattsville by Unisys, a national Safe City partner. This is the City's initial phase of a project, as part of the Safe City initiative, that will ultimately implement and operate a limited, City-wide Video Surveillance network. This report is scheduled to be presented at the City Council Meeting of November 5, 2007. Operation Safe Streets From Police Chief Holland: In our efforts to continue to provide a safe environment for all residents of and visitors to the City of Hyattsville, we have implemented a special project called "Operation Safe Streets". We have provided a direct link to our traffic enforcement officers where you can email your compliments and/or complaints concerning any speed or stop signs related issue. Select the above link for important details on the Operation Safe Streets initiative. National Threat Level/Emergency Preparedness The National Threat Level remains at "Yellow" or "Elevated". This site provides useful information on what you can do to help the Hyattsville City Police Department and provides disaster preparedness tips for you and your family from the Prince George's County Fire Department. Direct links to The American Red Cross, the Maryland Emergency Management Agency, AND MORE are also provided! Vehicle Theft Prevention Select this link for information, tips and links from the City of Hyattsville Police Department on vehicle theft prevention. Sex Offender Registry Information Each Maryland County and Baltimore City has a "designated local law enforcement unit" that serves as a local, in-person registration site for Child Sexual Offenders and a mail-in for periodic registration of Sexually Violent Predators. Select this link for important details and contact information that the Hyattsville City Police Department wants you to be aware of. Sex Offender Registry information is also available to the public (and accessible by a direct link here) by visiting the Maryland Department of Public Safety and Correctional Services website. The document provided on this link requires Adobe Acrobat Reader to open. Click here to download your free version of Adobe Acrobat Reader if you do not already have this software installed on your computer. Purchase Low Cost Steering Wheel Lock Hyattsville Residents - select this link to find out how you can purchase a car or truck steering wheel lock device from the Hyattsville City Police Department at a LOW cost! You will also find helpful tips to prevent vehicle theft on this link. Compre un candado de volante a un bajo precio Residentes de la Ciudad de Hyattsville: seleccióne está pagína para ver como puede usted comprar un candado de volante para su carro o camión en el Departamento de la Policia de la Ciudad de Hyattsville, a un precio económico. En está pagína tambien encontrara consejos útiles para prevenir el robo de su automóvil. Maryland Watch Your Car Program Select this link for information on how to register your cars for the Maryland Watch Your Car Program and receive a Watch Your Car logo decal! Maryland Motorists with Disabilities Keeping you informed - Find out important information you need to know about driving in Maryland and securing a parking space in front of your home. This site provides a direct link to the Maryland Motor Vehicle Administration and access to forms for obtaining a Maryland Application for Parking Placards/License Plates for Individuals with a Disability AND an Application for Personal Residential Permit for Reserved Parking Space. Reports & Statistics Crime Information The City of Hyattsville announces a new program that provides the capability to share neighborhood crime incident information via the Internet. The program, available through www.crimereports.com makes it possible for the Hyattsville City Police Department to publish local crime incident information to the Internet in near real-time, making raw crime data easily accessible and user-friendly for officers, other neighboring police departments, community members, the media and other interested persons. The data will be updated daily. This program is available here through CrimeReports.com. Weekly Crime Reports This link provides Weekly Crime Reports for 2003 and 2004 and is a part of the Hyattsville City Police Department's efforts at keeping you informed. Police Department Reports New posting on this site - Police Department Monthly, Quarterly, Semi-annual and Annual Reports! 2007 Annual Report The Hyattsville City Police Department's 2007 Annual Report is located here as a PDF document. Permits, Licences & Registration Residential Parking Program Select this link for complete details on this program and a downloadable Residential Parking Permit Application on the City's Residential Parking Program and a listing of streets that MUST have a permit. NEW Information: A complete street index of the areas of the City that are covered under this program AND information on designation/withdrawal or designation of residential parking permit areas. More... Alarm Registration All residential and non-residential alarm systems in the City of Hyattsville must be registered with the City. Complete details and registration forms are provided on this link. More...